


The Traveller

by YamiBaki



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Home, Love, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Moar male reader, Moar male reader inserts, Multi, Multiple Loves, Reader-Insert, Romance, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, What Have I Done, finn to the rescue, flame prince likes making out, jealous prince gumball, male reader - Freeform, marshall lee being a noob, reader x multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: Male!Reader x VariousAfter travelling from dimension to dimension, the young human decided it was time to finally choose one to live in. But will he be able to handle living there? With Prince Gumball in the Candy Kingdom or Marshall Lee the vampire King?Or will his heart decide on another, whom he cares for deeply...?





	1. Chapter 1

With each dimension there is always someone like him in it.   
  
In fact, it was always him, yet it wasn't. This was something he had come to learn throughout his travels, throughout his time hopping from dimension to dimension.  
  
When he traveled with his mother, he left his true home behind. No doubt that throughout his time away from his true home, some time had passed by and all his friends that he had once known as a child are now old, with their wife and kids, even grand-kids. All the while here he was, staying 18 for the rest of his life.   
  
Finding his birthplace, where he was raised and had lived up to his 9 years, was harder than people seemed to think. With various places to visit, you can't just choose one and live there for various reasons involving physics and science that he wasn't sure how to explain it properly.   
  
Heaving a sigh, (y/n) glanced down at his watch and pouted as he watched the twin needles spin around in an endless circle. He had been traveling through space and time, hopping to various dimensions he's visited in an attempt to find his home. His mother had long since found a place that she had called her home, a realm called Ooo, where she had fallen in love with Death. He had become his step father, taking (y/n) under his wing and loving him as though he were his own flesh and blood, and on his 18th birthday, had given (y/n) a GPS system that allowed him to find his way towards different realms within the galaxies. So far, he's been able to find many of the places he's been to, but he had yet to find his true home.   
  
Lifting his head, the young teen heaved a sigh and glanced around. There were many portals floating around him in the empty galaxy, each one being unique and full of wonders that he was used to. Glancing down at his wristwatch once more, he tapped it three times and activated the GPS. The green holographic screen showed him a map with each portal, a yellow light on the ones he's visited.   
  
Glancing around each one, his eyes widened at the sight of a portal on the screen, a red dot upon it indicating he hasn't visited that realm yet.  
  
Taping the GPS system on his watch, he closed the small screen and smiled to himself. With his body, he quickly kicked the space around him, jumping from space rock to space rock and made his way towards the portal. If there was one realm he hasn't been to, then he sure as slob will go check it out before he finds his way home.   
  
Reaching the portal, he heard his wristwatch beep, indicating that it was recording the portal's location and adding it to the GPS. Jumping through portals was never really his things, they sucked the warmth out of you while pulling you in, they would speed your body through before spitting you out at the other end. Luckily for (y/n), he was used to it and always landed perfectly.  
  
With a deep breath, the young human jumped through the portal and prepared himself.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Popping out at the other end surprised him more than he has ever been surprised before.  The grass and critters, the birds chirping and the pretty sight of the green forest, it was way different than what he had been expecting.   
  
"It looks like Ooo..." He mumbled, dusting himself off as he glanced around. "I wonder... I could have entered a parallel universe, like Princess Bubblegum said..."   
  
Walking throughout the forest, the young teen couldn't help the smile that made its way towards his lips. He had heard from his mother that he had been born in a strange and isolated land called Aaa, which had been on the brink of repair. If this was what he had been looking for, then that would mean he was here. He was finally home...  
  
Pushing some shrubs aside, he shook some of the leaves that had fallen onto his head away, gasping as he gazed down the hill below him.  
  
There, on the horizon, was what appeared to be the Candy Kingdom.   
  
"Am I really... Home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young traveller made it to Aaa, and to his surprise, he meets a very familiar prince...

The Candy Kingdom was exactly like the one back in Ooo, the houses looked similar and it still smelled as sweet as it should, maybe even sweeter.   
  
Walking around, (y/n) couldn't help the smile that made its way towards his face, all the while taking in the candy people that walked on by. The gumdrop sisters were now the gumdrop brothers. Mr. Cupcake was now Mrs. Cupcake as old lady CandyCorn walked with her nephews down the streets towards a sugar house.   
  
"I can't believe it." (Y/n) mumbled to himself, as his smile grew with each step he took. "This is actually home, the place I've been looking for all along!"   
  
"Ow!"   
  
At the sudden sound, (y/n) glanced down at his foot and gasped in shocked. There, fallen over on the ground with what seemed to be groceries spread all around her, was a butterscotch butler. "Oh my glob! I'm so sorry!" (Y/n) squeaked, immediately kneeling down to help the small candy person up.   
  
"Oh no, it's quite alright. I should have known it would be too heavy for me to carry by myself." She began, thanking (y/n) as she dusted off her small green suit. "I was going to bring these treats to the prince, he's been looking forward to baking treats for his ball tonight." The butterscotch butler seemed rather sad, but tried her best to keep a straight face. Peppermint Butler was the same, he would do his best for the princess regardless of what it was, the only difference being that Butterscotch butler was female and had a cool scottish accent. Without a moment's hesitation the young human knelt down and began to help pick up some of the treats.   
  
Butterscotch butler couldn't help but turn her head to face him, staring at the young boy in shock as others walked by them both. "Ye don't have to help me, child. I'll be fine on my own." She told him, as he was finishing up with his small task, placing each and every single treat inside the paper bag. "It's alright miss." (Y/n) reassured her, lifting up the bag with ease as he stood, glancing down at her with a smile on his face. "It was my fault that you fell in the first place, the least I can do is help you carry this to your prince."   
  
Butterscotch butler sent him a smile and thanked him, as the young human extended his hand towards her. Nodding in understanding, she placed the sweets his hand and watched as he placed them inside the paper bag. "Please, after you." He said, stepping aside to allow her to walk. Butterscotch butler smiled and began to walk forward towards the castle, as (y/n) followed behind her with ease.   
  
This brought back memories of when he met Peppermint Butler and the princess. Hopefully, prince Gumball was just as kind and sweet as she had been.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"My prince, I have arrived with your ingredients."   
  
The sound of his butler's voice caused Gumball to smile, as he turned around to greet her. "Wonderful! Thank you so much, I really appreciate the help!" At the sight of the strange and unusual boy standing next to his maid, Gumball couldn't help but raise a brow in curiosity. "Oh hello, and who might you be?" He asked.   
  
"He has helped me carry yer ingredients to the palace, my prince." Butterscotch butler explained. "He is... Ah right, I'm sorry young lass, I didn't get yer name." She turned to him and smiled, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"My name is (y/n) (l/n), I apologize for intruding on your land my prince." (Y/n) introduced himself with a deep bow. His mother had taught him to be as polite as possible, treating everyone with kindness no matter how cruel they were with him. That is, until they decide to cause harm, then that is the time when one should kick the tar out of them. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, and I mean you no harm. Here are your ingredients, I shall be on my way." Turning, he placed the paper bag full of sweets onto a nearby table, before turning to prince Gumball and giving another bow. Just as he was ready to leave, the prince had called out to him.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
Turning to face him, the young human watched as the prince walked up to him with a grace he had only ever seen princess Bubblegum have. ' _This is definitely a parallel universe._ ' (Y/n) thought, turning his body to fully face the prince. ' _Princess Bubblegum and Finn would totally flip out if they were here_.'  
  
Standing before him, Gumball couldn't help but send the boy a polite smile, happy to have a newcomer in his  kingdom. Especially since he knew that he wasn't going to cause anyone any harm, or else his Gumball guardians would have detected the danger and gotten rid of him. "I want to thank you for helping out butterscotch butler, are you visiting relatives here in Aaa?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
"No actually, I'm a traveller. I saw this kingdom that reminded me of my home from many years ago, and decided to come see it up close." (Y/n) responded, as butterscotch butler excused herself before quickly exiting the kitchen.   
  
"A traveller?" Gumball repeated in surprise, before humming in thought. "Then you don't really have a place to stay do you, young traveller?"   
  
"No sir."   
  
With that response, prince Gumball let out a happy laugh and placed a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder. "In that case, why don't you stay at my palace for the time being? That way I can properly thank you while showing you my kingdom?"   
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude, my prince." He wanted to stay, really. Especially since the prince seemed so kind. But he couldn't, he should leave and return another day, especially since the prince had his annual ball going on tonight. Besides, his mother had told him not to mess around with royalty in another realm. He wasn't even sure this was the realm he was born in, since everything appeared to be much different than what he had been expecting. ' _Don't mess with royalty, and she went off to marry Death when I turned 10._ '   
  
Shaking his head, the young prince insisted that (y/n) stayed at the palace, having a guest room just across his own. "It would make everyone happy to see we have a traveler, they are very much welcomed here in Aaa, since they are the bravest of the brave to leave the comfort of their home aside from Adventurers." He explained, calling for one of his servants to come to the kitchen. A candy person by the name of Cinnamon Bun arrived, causing (y/n) to smile as he looked at her.   
  
She resembled his old pal Cinnamon Bun back in Ooo, and just glancing at her for a second or two brought back happy memories for him. "Cinnamon Bun, can you please escort Mr. (Y/n) to the guest room across from my room? He is my special guest for tonight's ball." Before (y/n) could protest about going to the ball, Cinnamon Bun had grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the halls. The grip wasn't too tight, but the young teen didn't have the heart to pull away from her. He knew how sensitive Cinnamon Bun was, so that would mean his parallel half was either even more sensitive or very violent.   
  
From the door of the kitchen stood Gumball, watching as his new guest disappeared down the halls of his palace. He didn't know why, but he felt a sort if connection to the boy, as though they've met before.   
  
"I must be imagining things..." He mumbled to himself, before turning back around and heading back into the kitchen.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A hand lightly touched his cheek, before reaching its way up to his hair that seemed to appear from his hat. (Y/n) mumbled softly in his sleep, before reaching up to brush his fingers against the hand, trying but failing to push it away. "Not... Now mom..." He mumbled weakly, before turning to snuggle closer to the soft and sweet smelling pillow his head rested on.   
  
A deep chuckle made its way towards his ears, as he slowly opened his eyes to peek at the person who stood before him. That chuckle was deep, but not deep enough to be his father, Death's voice.   
  
As his vision came to focus, he came face to face with bright, purple eyes that gazed down at him. A gasp escaped (y/n)'s lips as he sat up, lifting a hand to clench his head as the blood rushed down to the rest of his body, causing him to feel a little dizzy. "Ah, please be careful." The young prince whispered, placing a hand on the human teen's head in a gentle manner. It reminded (y/n) of how Bubblegum would be when she saw him sit up too fast, she'd coo soft words to him and treated him like a younger brother. He never understood why everyone in Ooo saw him as an innocent, weak little thing. Even Maceline was like an older sister, she'd tease him and annoy him from time to time, but would take care of him and make sure no ghosts or ghouls tried to bully him or sacrifice him to the sky gods like that one time. (Y/n) wasn't a baby, he could take care of himself, he wasn't as innocent and weak as they thought he was.   
  
Then again, maybe he was.   
  
Blinking up at the smiling prince, (y/n) tilted his head to the side in confusion, as he glanced around the room. The sky from the window had darkened, as the stars began to appear.   
  
"Whoa..." (Y/n) whispered as he gazed out the window. "How long was I out?"   
  
With a chuckle, prince Gumball removed his hand and sat himself down next to the human teen. "A couple of hours, you must have been tired."   
  
It was true, travelling from different planes of existence did drain a person. Normally he would have rested with his uncle P or Prismo as they know him. He's the guy who grants wishes to people, with that ironic twist to it that was similar to the monkey's paw. But he had wanted to find his home as soon as possible, and he ended up in space longer than usual.   
  
As soon as Cinnamon Bun had showed him to his room and left, (y/n) had hopped into bed and took a quick nap. Only his little ten minute nap turned out to be hours. Glancing around the room once more, (y/n) let out a smile as he felt the comforting sheets beneath the palms of his hands. "I like this room, it's very homey and comforting. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, my prince."   
  
Prince Gumball let out another chuckle and lifted his hand to pat (y/n)'s head once more. "I'm glad you think so, since this is my room."   
  
The human teen couldn't help but gasp slightly as he turned to face the prince with slight shock. Had he entered the wrong room? It was possible, since Cinnamon Bun didn't exactly take in much. She must share that same trait with Cinnamon Bun of Ooo. "Cinnamon Bun must have brought you here thinking this was the guest room. It actually happens quite often." The prince stated, as though reading (y/)'s mind.  
  
Standing up as quickly as he could, the young teen moved a few feet away from the candy prince and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I'll leave immediately." As he was about to leave, prince Gumball quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks. "It's alright, you don't have to leave." He began, sending (y/n) a small smile. "In fact, why don't you stay? I want you to be my special guest to the ball."   
  
"The ball?" The young human asked in confusion. If he remembered correctly this wasn't how it went when he meet princess bubblegum, it was way different. Then again he shouldn't expect parallel universes to be exactly the same as their counterpart, there's bound to be a difference no matter what people say.   
  
With a nod, prince Gumball lifted his free hand and placed it upon his chest. "Yes. As I've stated before, travellers are very much welcomed in Aaa. My people and guests would love to hear stories of your many travels."   
  
Should he stay? He didn't really want to be a bother to the prince and his people, but he had been invited. Normally he didn't like to associate with the people of other realms since you never know what their intentions are. The only people he's ever been close to and had gotten close to we're the residence and royalty of Ooo, they had become his family and he cared about all of them with a passion. "I guess if that's what you want..." He mumbled softly, pursing his lips and wondering if he made the right decision.   
  
"Wonderful!" Prince Gumball exclaimed, holding (y/n)'s hand tighter in his grasp. "The people of the Candy Kingdom will be pleased to meet you. Would you like something to wear? I can have an outfit prepared for you immediately."   
  
"No that's alright." (Y/n) responded quickly, trying to stop the prince from making any rash decisions. "I-I feel more comfortable in the clothes I use to travel."   
  
The prince gave a nod and smiled brightly. "I understand completely. Please wash up and I will send Peppermint Maid over to take you downstairs for the ball." That being said, the prince gave (y/n) one last affectionate pat on the head, before letting go of his hand and walking out of his bedroom. "Tonight will be an exciting night! We haven't had a traveller like yourself in many years." Before closing the door behind him, prince Gumball sent (y/n) one last nod, as the door closed with a soft 'click.'   
  
Being alone in the prince's room made the young teen feel a little uneasy. He's been to a ball before, but this is the first time he's been invited upon meeting someone. Could it be that the prince was planning something? It could be since he seemed more excited about the thought of a traveller than princess Bubblegum had been. Then again that could be the case, since Bubblegum was calmer and very graceful, whereas the prince showed his excitement through polite gestures and spoke up more. The difference between these two was understandable, since parallel universes were never meant to copy each other 100%, his father had taught him that back in Ooo.   
  
With a sigh, the young human turned to face the window and pouted. "I have no idea how to act at balls."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure of how to handle formal Balls, (lol) the young traveller decides to head out for some fresh air, maybe a walk... Finding a young surprise in the process.

The ball was just like any other. The candy people were talking and dancing amongst themselves, as the prince spoke with each of his civilians with a smile upon his face. 

 

"Oh glob."  (Y/n) mumbled nervously, clenching onto the red curtain as he gazed upon the candy people. "What am I supposed to do?" 

 

"Are ye nervous, young one?" 

 

Turning, (y/n) couldn't help but smile at Butterscotch Butler. "I guess I am... I'm not really good with large crowds of people I don't really know." 

 

That was true, it had taken him a long time to get accustomed to everyone back in Ooo. He was shy, to an extent where he didn't know what to say or how to act around strangers and would just stand there until he was forgotten and faded into the background. His mother had told him it wasn't a bad trait, but he needed to know how to deal with it in case someone tried to take advantage of him. From his point of view, (y/n) spotted familiar blond hair and a white hat from the distance near the entrance of the ballroom. A gasp escaped his lips, as he watched the young girl walk in with a cat by her side, both glad to be there as the prince walked up to them with a smile. ' _This must be Finn's parallel self._ ' The young teen thought, as a small blush made it's way towards his cheeks. ' _She's very pretty and almost as cute as Finn. And who knew that Jake would be a cat in another universe_.' 

 

The look on the young girl's face began to brighten as prince Gumball continued to speak with her, as a raven haired male in a grey, pladed shirt floated on by with a familiar instrument strapped onto his back. "Whoa." (Y/n) muttered to himself, leaning in a little as he tried to get a better look of the others inside the ballroom. Everyone's counterpart was there, lollipop boy, Cinnamon Bun and even the candy corn sisters. It was all so new and exciting, it made him want to go and associate with them. But he knew that even if he tried it wouldn't work, because they weren't his friends from the Candy Kingdom back in Ooo, they were different. Their personalities could also be different, and who knows, maybe they weren't as kind as he thought they were. This might as well be the evil alternate universe, just like the one he had been to when he was 15, that was probably the worst birthday he's ever had. A soft slap on the back of his leg brought him out of his thoughts, as he glanced down to see Peppermint maid sending him a soft smile. "Don't be so shy Mr. (Y/n)." She began, pushing his leg forward so that he would leave the red curtains and walk into the ballroom. "The candy people don't bite, they are kind. You are the prince's special guest, they will treat you like royalty."

 

"Are you sure that it'll be alright for me to just go out there Mrs. Butterscotch butler, the butterscotch scottish butler?" The young teen asked, moving forward as the small butler pushed him along. "Of course! Ye are a traveller! The first in many years that has ever visited the kingdom, the candy people will absolutely love you." 

 

Heaving a sigh, (y/n) sent the small butler a nod and slowly, began to walk out of the curtains and deeper into the ball. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, no one recognizing his presence as he continued to gaze around the room. It was strange standing there, since he was used to it, yet he wasn't. Finn was nowhere to be found and neither was Marceline. Bubblegum wasn't dotting on him and Jake wasn't bringing him snacks like he normally would. Instead, he was in the Candy Kingdom, but not the Candy Kingdom that he knew. 

 

"Maybe..." He mumbled to himself, as he slowly and quietly made his way towards the table full of snacks for everyone. "My true home... Isn't the Candy Kingdom of Aaa..." 

 

He stood there, just glancing around as everyone sang and danced. The prince was chatting with Cinnamon Bun, while the female Finn and Jake the cat were dancing and laughing along with a Male Marceline. Turning, he glanced at the spread on the candy table. Everything looked so bright and colourful, it was adorable. Reaching in he picked up a brownie and lifted it up to his lips, taking a bite out of it as he watched everyone from a distance. He was always a wallflower, not that he minded. It was awkward being there, munching slowly on the soft and delicious fudge-filled brownie as he gazed at everyone around the room, hoping that no one would hear him eating. 

 

' _The prince's special guest? Yeah right_.' The young teen thought, glancing down at his feet sadly as he finished up his brownie. ' _I'm no one important, I shouldn't be here_.' Stuffing the rest of the treat into his mouth, (y/n) turned on his heels and headed straight for the two, large main doors. He easily slipped by everyone and went by unnoticed, as his feet shuffled against the floor softly, like a ninja. 

 

Once at the door, (y/n) turned to glance over his shoulder and smile. Everyone was happy, he wasn't needed there, he didn't want to intrude or ruin the good mood. 

 

"I'm sorry prince Gumball." He mumbled, before turning to walk out into the empty streets of the kingdom. "But I will take my leave." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The young human hummed softly as he explored all of Aaa, mentally taking notes on what was similar and what was different between Ooo and Aaa. 

 

He was a long ways from the castle and the ball that was going on, but he didn't mind. He'd rather go about and explore, see things he hasn't seen and maybe find treasure to take with him. As he explored, he saw the cutest little fire lion he had ever seen, looking all alone and scared as he sat near a log in the forest. "Aw, you look like flambo." (Y/n) mumbled to himself, walking up to the lost looking fire lion slowly, hoping to not frighten it. "Are you lost little one?" He asked it, kneeling down to its level and gazing at it with a smile on his face. "I can take you home if you'd like." 

 

The little fire lion turned to him and tilted its head to the side, he gazed up at (y/n) with bright curious eyes as his tail swayed back and forth. "Meow." 

 

"Can't speak I see, you must be different from flambo then," (y/n) responded with a smile, reaching down to pick him up and cuddle him close. "Don't worry, I'll take you home to the Fire Kingdom." The small fire lion began to purr and snuggle closer to (y/n), causing him to giggle in response as he stood. Glancing around to make sure there weren't any more fire lion cubs, the young human turned around and began to walk. He didn't know if the Fire Kingdom was in the direction he was walking, but if his memory served him right, then the Fire Kingdom should be right where it was back in Ooo. _'I should probably stop comparing the two...'_

 

"Meow." The fire lion cub said with a purr, tilting its head to the side as (y/n) glanced down at him. "I'm sorry little one, I can't understand you. I don't speak cat... Or in this case kitten." 

 

Hopefully he can meet flame princess' counterpart and speak with him, that way, he'd understand what the fire lion wanted to tell him. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The Fire Kingdom looked exactly like the one back in Ooo, the difference being that there were more fire lions than flame people. Walking up to the gates, he couldn't help but jump slightly as the fire cub began to squirm in his arms. 

 

"You want to go to your parents little one?" (Y/n) asked, blinking his eyes as they dried thanks to the flames all around him. 

 

"Meow!" 

 

"Oh, okay then." Kneeling down to the hot ground, he let the young cub go and watched as he ran away. "Bye little one!" (Y/n) called out, waving to it as he disappeared into the kingdom. Once out of sight, the young teen heaved a sigh and stood, turning to walk away. The kingdom reminded him of the flame princess' home, where she'd invite him over every now and then to talk and have tea. If there was one thing that made him different from Finn, was that he always told Flame princess the truth and wasn't looking to date her. The princess thought that he was going to ask her out at first, so she would avoid him, until Finn made it known that (y/n) just wasn't interested in dating at the moment. The two bonded over the fact that both their dads were crazy and evil, and had tried to change who they were, the only difference between their situation was that (y/n)'s mother had taken him away and that he was human. 

 

Stopping in his tracks, (y/n) glanced down and watched as he kicked some rocks away. "Hmm." He hummed, as he knelt down and picked it up. The rock was burnt and black to the point of being coal, and it had become sturdy and durable unlike regular coal. It was the rare kind of coal that seemed hard to find. "I could keep these, they might come in handy." Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a small sack he had found wondering around the empty universe while travelling from realm to realm. Opening it, he placed the small coal inside and began to glance around. If he's ever lost in the woods or in a cave, he could just use these and make a fire, he did do a lot of exploring when he went to new realms. Looking around he began to pick up a lot of stray rocks on the ground, all varying from different sizes and each one more durable than the last. As his sack began to fill, the young teen closed the small sack and placed it into his backpack, lifting a hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. "I shouldn't be here for too long, or I'll pass out like the first time I visited the Fire Kingdom." 

 

Standing, the human dusted the coal off of his hands and pants and quickly made his way towards the entrance. 

 

As he was close to the exit of the kingdom, a small flame began to race up to him at a fast speed. Any normal person would have been frightened and run away, but once you hang out with Flame princess, you learn to get used to it. Stopping on his tracks, the young human waited patiently as the flame grew closer to him. Stopping before him, the flame grew and turned into a person. 

 

A gasp escaped (y/n)'s lips as he gazed up at the being standing before him, eyes gazing down at him in curiosity. This was Flame princess' counterpart, who was, in (y/n)'s opinion, very handsome. "H-hello." (Y/n) stuttered, blushing slightly at the intense gaze the young prince sent him. 

 

His outfit was similar to Flame Princess, it looked good on him and it defined his handsome features. He held a gem in his forehead like a crown, and his hair was flowing up like a Mohawk, completing his handsome look. Tilting his head to the side, Flame prince blinked and reached out to the human, before hesitating halfway and pulling his hand back. 

 

"Meow?" 

 

"What?" (Y/n) mumbled, blinking out of his awed state and gazing up at him with a confused expression. 

 

"Meow." The prince repeated, blinking once again. 

 

He must not be able to speak English. "Oh, wait hold on." Glancing down at his wristwatch, (y/n) tapped on it twice and watched as a holo screen pulled up. Flame prince gasped in wonder and gazed at the green holographic screen, lifting a finger to poke it, only to pull back in shock as his finger went through it. Ignoring the prince for a moment, (y/n) lifted his free hand and picked the language icon up on the menu. There were many things for him to choose from, as he scrolled down to find the animal section. "There it is." He mumbled to himself, clicking on the cat icon before continuing. The loading screen came up, before giving a countdown from ten. 

 

Once the countdown reached one, a small, green laser shot up from the side of his watch and hit him on the throat and forehead gently, before disappearing. The holo screen turned off as the young teen gazed up at a confused yet very intrigued Flame prince, who kept his eyes on the watch before turning to face the human before him. Clearing his throat, (y/n) smiled and nodded. "Uh... Hi." He greeted, lifting his hand to give him a short wave. 

 

The Flame prince stared at him for a moment, before gazing at the watch on his hand and turning back to him. "You... Are... Strange." 

 

"Ah! You can understand me now!" (Y/n) exclaimed, before he face-palmed himself. "Oh wait, _I'm_ the one that can understand _you_." 

 

"You're not from here are you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side once more as he took in the boy's appearance. 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but smile up at the Flame prince happily. He felt so calm around him, as though he could get along and be himself with him. It could be because of his connection to Flame princess, or because he had actually left his throne and his kingdom to chase him down and talk with him. His mother did tell him that the ones who chase you, the ones who _want_ to speak with you and pay attention to you, are the ones you should associate the most with if they mean no harm. "No I am, I just haven't been here in years. I'm a traveller, my name is (y/n) (l/n)." With that, he gave the prince a deep and respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you my prince."

 

"A traveller? We haven't had a traveller in a long time." Flame prince mumbled, smiling as (y/n) stood up straight. "That means you have lots of stories to tell, can you tell me and my fire lions the stories of your travels?" The Flame prince seemed so excited, wanting to know about the boy and everything he had to tell him. Travelers were rare, especially his type, humans are rarely seen anymore and the only other human he knew was Fionna. "One of the fire lion cubs went missing months ago, I sent search parties to look for him for days. But he arrived today unharmed and told me you were the one that brought him here." He explained, moving in closer and lifting his hands hesitantly. "I wanted to meet you and thank you in person." 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help the blush that made its way towards his cheeks, as he chuckled nervously under his breath. He didn't want to break or sound too prideful or anything, but he liked it when someone took an interest in him and his stories. It made him feel special, and that meant a lot to him. As a child, he would often be out-shined by his mother and her beauty. She was cheerful while he was shy, she stood out in the crowd while he stayed a wallflower. He wanted to be like his mother, as powerful and knowledgeable as she is, but instead he turned out to be as weak and not as smart as she. Gazing up at the prince, (y/n) sent him a nod before bowing his head to him. "I'd be honoured to tell you of my tales my prince, but as you see it's getting late. If you'll allow me, I'll return and tell you as much as you'd want to know tomorrow." 

 

The prince seemed as though he wanted to protest, to drag him inside and make him tell him all he knew. For a second, (y/n) thought he was like Flame princess, short tempered and pretty demanding, but to his surprise the prince was calm and gave (y/n) a short nod. "Alright. It'd be an honour to have you here again." With a nod, (y/n) thanked the prince and walked off, sending him his goodbyes and promising to return the next day. The Flame prince stood at the entrance to his kingdom, waving goodbye to the traveller and watching him leave, before turning and heading back to his kingdom. 

 

That boy had peaked his interest, and he couldn't wait until he saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to the kingdom, the young traveller learns something new about prince Gumball that makes him different to the princess back in Aaa... And he finds it sweet!

The birds chirped loudly, as the sun's rays hit (y/n)'s eyes, causing him to stir from his slumber.   
  
"Ugh..." He grumbled, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the light. "Morning already?" He groaned, before sitting up and giving his body a good stretch. Last night after visiting the Flame prince, (y/n) had headed into the forest and found a nice spot on the grass in a clear opening to rest on. He had no problem sleeping outside, he was used to it thanks to all those years of travelling, he had slept in caves, near a creek and in a tree before, so this was nothing. Luckily for him, he had a small pillow and blanket in his backpack for camping out, he was always prepared for this sort of thing.   
  
Heaving a pleased sigh, the young teen stood and picked up his blanket. He shook it clean and began to fold it, before bending down to pick up his pillow. As he stood, a bird landed on a branch of a tree near him, watching as he packed his things into his bag.   
  
"Hey man." The bird began, capturing (y/n)'s attention. "Sleeping in the woods? That's pretty hardcore considering the forest witch that lives here."   
  
"The forest witch? Does she wear a green dress with leaves of different shades of green and a pointy green hat?" (Y/n) asked, as he fixed his backpack straps on his shoulders, before turning to glance up at the bird. "Yeah man, you know her or something?" The bird asked, intrigued by the boy already.   
  
(Y/n) sent him a nervous laugh and scratched his cheek softly. "Eh... Sort of, But don't worry. She doesn't scare me. If she did anything, I'd fight her and probably counter attack her spells." That being said, he said his goodbyes to the random bird and walked off, getting ready to explore again. As he made his way through, passing different trees and crossing through shrubs, he couldn't help but wonder with a slight frown on his face. "Maybe I should go visit prince Gumball and apologize for leaving the ball... He probably didn't notice but still, it'd be impolite not to apologize first..." With that in mind, he headed towards the Candy kingdom, praying to Glob that the prince wasn't mad at him at all.   
  
He knew what it was like dealing with an angry Bubblegum, and he didn't want to find out what an angry Gumball would do.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Prince Gumball hummed softly to himself, as he pulled out a batch of freshly baked cupcakes out of the oven. Placing them on the cooling rack he closed the oven door and took in a deep breath, humming with joy at the sweet scent that came from them.   
  
Last night's ball was a huge success, although there was a slight setback and it did disappoint him, knowing that he could have avoided it and make everyone happy. But it had to happen eventually, you can't keep a bird caged forever. Leaving the cupcakes to cool, the prince walked towards his counter and began his preparations for the icing as well as the decorations. Entering the kitchen, Butterscotch butler hummed softly and placed some onto the empty table for the prince. "Last night seemed to be a success your majesty."   
  
"Oh yes!" Prince Gumball exclaimed, stirring a bowl of frosting in his hands. "It was fantastic, everyone had such a wonderful time. But my special guest disappeared last night, I was hoping he'd stay." Prince Gumball heaved a saddened sigh, as he continued to stir his frosting. He had been looking forward to introducing the traveller to his friends and everyone at the ball. Fionna had seemed excited to meet him, hoping to hear his tales of adventure and survival.   
  
"Oh yes, you mean Mr. (Y/n)." Butterscotch butler responded with a nod. "He was hiding behind the red curtains, too shy to go out. I told him to speak with the candy people, but after a while he left."  
  
"Did he now? I must have discourage him, the crowd must have frightened him away." He mumbled to himself, pouring the frosting into icing bags. "I hope these apology cupcakes do the trick, I wouldn't want our first traveller in centuries to be frightened away..."   
  
At that moment the doors to the royal kitchen burst open as a banana guard came in, small smile on his face as he turned to his prince. "Prince, a traveller has come asking to see you." Hearing this, the prince put down his icing bag and turned to face his banana guard. "A traveller? Is it the same boy from last night?" He asked, as the banana guard shrugged his shoulders. "Does this traveller have (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and a (f/c) backpack?" The banana guard hummed in thought, thinking as hard as he could to remember the traveller's appearance. Prince Gumball waited patiently for his response, knowing that his kingdom's guards could be a little slow at times and it really wasn't their fault.   
  
"Ummm..." He mumbled, before gasping to himself and snapping his fingers. "...Yes."  
  
A bright smile made its way towards the prince's lips, as he clapped his hands together with joy. "Well, that means our traveller has returned, my prince." Butterscotch butler was just as happy, as she watched her prince walk up to the banana guard with a smile. "Allow him in and treat him like royalty. Take him to the dining hall and serve him some tea while I bring something for us to snack on." He ordered, as the banana guard gave him a salute before turning and walking away. Once he was gone, prince Gumball turned towards his icing table and quickly wrapped up his backing. "Oh this is great! I was sure he would have left to another place, but instead, he came back! I better get these cupcakes ready."  
  
Butterscotch Butler watched with a smile as the prince began to move around the kitchen with a bright smile on his face,  it had been a while since someone new came to visit, and he was excited about talking to them, and sharing with them his baked goods.   
  
Prince Gumball loved to bake just as much as he loved science, but he would rather bake than be in his lab preforming experiments. The kitchen just called out to him, and it felt natural for him to create new things in the kitchen rather than in the lab. He's still a little weary about experimenting since he created Lady LemonGrab.    
  
"I hope he likes them, I should make them look delicious enough to devour in one sitting!" The prince mumbled to himself, as he iced the cupcakes with ease.   
  
He wanted them to taste amazing for his new guest.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Glancing around, (y/n) couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The tea cups and the seating, The chandelier and the windows all resembled the ones in princess Bubblegum's castle.   
  
 _'Ah, what I wouldn't give to be there and see them all again.'_ He thought, as the door to the dining hall opened. He sat up straight, as Butterscotch butler came rolling in a cart full of delicious treats, with prince Gumball following close behind. "I apologize for the delay." Prince Gumball informed him, as he sat down next to (y/n). "It's just that I got excited in the kitchen and ended up baking more treats."  
  
"Baking?" (Y/n) asked in slight surprise, waving to Butterscotch butler as she excused herself before quickly, leaving the room.  
  
"Yes. Baking. It's a pastime of mine, it helps clear my head and it makes me happy." He explained, taking a spare teacup and pouring himself some tea. "Please, try any one of the treats on the cart. I can assure you, they are very delicious." Sending the prince a nod, (y/n) reached over and picked up a cream puff with pink filling, examining how pretty it looked before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. Prince Gumball watched with anticipation, his eyes growing wide as (y/n) gazed at him in shock. "Y-you made these? Really?"  
  
"Yes, I did." The prince responded, sending (y/n) a quick nod. He had hoped that the boy would like the treat, and maybe eat as many as he wanted. He knew that not many people tried his baking, and those that do probably only do so just to be polite. He loved baking, and he didn't want to be seen as any less of a man because of it.   
  
"It's so amazing! I wish I had a talent for baking, it looks so easy but it's harder than it looks." The teen complained, taking another bite and chewing it with joy. He let out a small hum of appreciation, as the prince smiled widely at him. "You really like them? Oh that's wonderful! I worked hard on making those for you!" He told the boy with a soft chuckle, feeling a small blush coat his already pink cheeks. This was the first time someone was so honest with his baking, especially since he normally received an 'it's good.' Or an 'it's tasty.' Sort of response. Fionna didn't even try one the last time he baked them, she didn't look like she wanted to. And even if Marshall ate them, it still hurt his feelings knowing that he took them just to mess with him. Being hit in the face with a cream puff isn't exactly a barrel of laughs.   
  
"Man I love these!" (Y/n) exclaimed, as he finished up his cream puff. "They're just as good as the brownies at the ball last night!"   
  
"You tried a brownie?" The prince asked with excitement. He couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat at the smile (y/n) sent his way. "Yeah! They were really good. You can't forget a great tasting treat like that."   
  
Prince Gumball had baked those brownies and everything else on the table spread for his people to enjoy, he had been hoping to receive a compliment or so about them. But so far, everyone had forgotten all about the treats and went on with their dancing. He was sure his baking was no good, and was just about to give up baking. That is, until (y/n) returned to the palace. _'I would have given up on baking, but I'm glad someone likes the way I bake. It only motivates me to continue.'_ Gumball thought, raising the teacup to his lips and taking a sip.   
  
"You shouldn't give up on it." (Y/n) told him, as he ate another cream puff. "This stuff's great, I'd eat it everyday if I could. But I don't want to risk my health no matter how addicting it is."   
  
A blush coated prince Gumball's cheeks, almost choking on his tea at the sudden compliment. Had he spoken out loud? Picking up the napkin on the table, prince Gumball wiped his mouth clean and turned to face (y/n), his cheeks still a little red from embarrassment. "You really... Enjoy my baking that much?" He mumbled, watching (y/n) nod as he finished up his second cream puff. "Yeah, I mean, it's not everyday that I eat great tasting goods like this. And I would know when it tastes great, I've travelled to many planes and not one comes close." And that was true. Even though princess Bubblegum could bake herself, it still didn't compare to how great Gumball's treats were. They had a certain thing about them that just made you want to eat more, whereas princess Bubblegum's baked goods often tasted as though she filled them up with chemicals.  
  
Prince Gumball pretended to wipe his mouth again, glancing at (y/n) through the corner of his eyes with a blush. He seemed sincere with his words, and was very encouraging. If those words weren't enough to convince Gumball that his baking was great, then the four cream puffs and three cookies that (y/n) had eaten were more than enough proof. This boy was more than he seemed, he couldn't be just a simple traveller. And if he was, why was he so kind and honest? Not to mention he was human, a rare species that was hard to come by in this day and age. The only other human alone was Fionna, and everyone knows that she's been dying to meet another human. Unless you count Stuart Strong, but we have yet to know if he is a fish person or a human-cyborg that was raised by fish people. Clearing his throat, prince Gumball sent (y/n) a smile as he turned his body to face his. "I'm glad you came back, I was afraid that I had somehow offended you or frightened you away."  
  
Finishing up his fifth cookie, the young teen wiped his mouth clean and shook his head. "No it wasn't you, it was me. I get a little uncomfortable in large crowds and I tend to fade into the background." He explained, before taking a sip of his tea. "I came to apologize for leaving so soon yesterday, I didn't mean to but I sort of got bored with being a wallflower and left to explore the area."   
  
Prince Gumball heaved an inward sigh of relief, glad to hear that (y/n) hadn't left because of him and that he hadn't offended the boy in any way. He wanted his guest to feel as welcomed as possible in his kingdom, especially with how kind and honest he was. "No need to apologize little one," prince Gumball began, as he lifted a hand to pat (y/n)'s head softly, like an older brother would his sibling. "I'm just glad to see that you're all right. If you'd like, I can introduce you to all of my friends one by one, that way, you won't be intimidated by a large crowd of people." (Y/n) would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way the prince's soft hand felt when he patted him on the head. Princess Bubblegum would do the same, and would sometimes give him a small peck on the cheek like an older sister would. It would make (y/n) laugh when she would kiss him in front of Finn, the blond would often get jealous of him and Jake would tease him for the rest of the day nonstop. Jake was mean like that, but then again he was Finn's brother, so it was to be expected. "I would appreciate that my prince." (Y/n) mumbled, leaning into the prince's hand and enjoying the moment. The two sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea and chatting with one another. It was companionship like this that prince Gumball enjoyed, doing nothing but relaxing and chatting with someone that understood him, someone who enjoyed eating his baked treats with a smile on their face.   
  
As time flew by, the two failed to notice the sun in the sky change position, turning morning into late afternoon. "I see, so you've never eaten a red velvet cupcake before?" Prince Gumball asked, as an idea began to form in his mind. The young teen nodded, placing his hands on the straps of his backpack as he sent the prince an embarrassed look. "I've tried a friend's red velvet but... They weren't that good. Your baking is incredible! I wouldn't mind trying them if you ever decide to bake them." Gumball felt his heart skip a beat at the silent request, normally he baked when he felt like it, but someone was actually asking him to bake them a treat. Not even Fionna asked, and she enjoyed sweets just as much as anyone else in Aaa. Leaning in, prince Gumball took (y/n)'s hands in his own and smiled, his eyes sparkling at the thought of someone asking him to bake for them. "Then for you, I shall bake." He whispered, enjoying the little laugh that escaped (y/n)'s lips, as a blush coated his soft cheeks. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."   
  
At that moment, the doors to the dinning hall opened, as Butterscotch butler walked in. "Your majesty?" She asked, as prince Gumball turned to give her his full attention, not once letting go of (y/n)'s hands. "Yes? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Fionna and Cake are here, they wish to talk with you about last night's ball."  
  
With a nod, the prince inwardly sighed and let go of (y/n)'s hands. He didn't want to leave the poor boy by himself, but if he was needed, then he shall go. As he stood, he gave a soft gasp, before turning to the (h/c) haired teen with a bright smile gracing his features. "(Y/n), how would you like to meet Fionna and Cake? They're good friends of mine, and I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"  
  
(Y/n) would have said yes, since meeting new people was always fun, especially since he was dying to meet Finn's female half. But just as he was about to answer, he remembered the promise he had made to the Flame prince yesterday night, and seeing that he had spent the entire morning with prince Gumball, the least he could do was spend the rest of the day with Flame prince and tell him many tales of his travels.   
  
 _"I'd be honoured to tell you of my tales my prince, but as you see it's getting late. If you'll allow me, I'll return and tell you as much as you'd want to know tomorrow."_  
  
Standing, (y/n) began to fix the winkles on his pants, before turning to send the prince a bright smile. "I'm sorry your majesty, but you see, I already promised the Flame prince that I'd visit him today and tell him tales of my travels." This seemed to surprise the prince, for he gave (y/n) a wide-eyed look, even Butterscotch butler seemed surprised. "Flame prince? That means that you'll be heading into the Fire kingdom, correct?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern at the nod that (y/n) sent him. "Won't it be dangerous? Would you like for me to give you a flame-resistant bodysuit in order to enter?"   
  
"No need my prince," (y/n) responded, lifting a hand to wave the subject off. "I'll be fine, I actually know a way to enter the fire kingdom without getting burned or scarred."   
  
"Really now?" Prince Gumball asked in intrigue, wondering how it was that the young boy knew, as was able to keep calm at the very thought of being around the Flame prince. "And how, if I may ask, do you know of this method?"   
  
"Oh, I've been to a land of pure fire once with my mother during my many travels," he explained, smiling brightly at the prince. "I know how to survive in most environments, so I'll be fine. But thank you for your concern."  
  
Prince Gumball wanted to ask him to stay, to make sure he didn't go to the Fire kingdom on his own, in case anything went wrong and he got himself hurt. But he knew he couldn't be that selfish. (Y/n) was a traveller, he was very capable of taking care of himself in any situation, it's a skill he had gained while hopping from place to place. So with a nod, the prince sent (y/n) an uncertain smile, walking with him to the entrance of the dining hall and wishing him well on his journey. He wanted the teen to stay with him, to stay at the palace, but doing so would be considered rude.   
  
Maybe, if he was lucky, the teen would return that night.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"So, Gumball," Fionna began, taking a small sip of her tea as Cake took a bite of the cookies that were sitting on a plate upon the large dining room table. "Where is this traveller you said that came to the kingdom yesterday?"   
  
Lifting his head away from the cream puff, Gumball turned towards the young blond and sent her the brightest smile she had ever seen, not once noticing the pink that dusted her cheeks at the sight of him. "Oh, he was actually here a while ago! We chatted all morning with a nice cup of tea,  as well as some snacks to accompany us." Prince Gumball explained, chuckling softly to himself. "His name is (y/n). He is a human, much like yourself, and he was very polite and interesting!"  
  
"A human?!" Fionna exclaimed with a gasp, standing as she slammed her hands on the dinning room table, not once caring that she had frightened Cake with her sudden outburst. "Why didn't you tell me that he was human!? Do you know how long I've wanted to meet another human?!"  
  
"Fionna, calm yourself sweet cheeks." Cake said in a calm tone, wrapping her arms around the overly excited female, as prince Gumball watched as the smile on her face grew. He had known that she would be shocked, but he hadn't expected her to react like this. Although he couldn't blame her, the thought of having a traveller around was fantastic news, a human traveller only added to the already great news, especially since he seemed to be in his teens. Travellers had knowledge of places and things that were unheard of, they helped wherever they went and brought good or bad news, as well as curing diseases that they have come across once in their travels. That is, if they were that kind of traveller. The one traveller that was not welcomed to set foot in his kingdom, or anywhere else for that matter, is magic woman. She did nothing but cause trouble for everyone that was unfortunate enough to cross her path.   
  
"He had wanted to meet you, but said he was needed elsewhere." Prince Gumball explained, as the young blond stopped her dancing to turn her attention towards him. Cake, whom had been siting in her arms, squeaked as Fionna accidentally dropped her. "What? Where did he go? I want to meet him!"  
  
"Everyone seems to want to meet him." Gumball muttered to himself, shaking his head at the questioning look Fionna sent him, before smiling and turning back to his tea. "He's at the Fire kingdom at the moment. He said that the Flame prince wanted to hear of his many tales." Prince Gumball lifted his cup to his lips and took a quick sip, surprised at how fast word seemed to travel. The kingdom roared with news of the traveller, yet no one but the prince himself and Butterscotch butler had met him,  Fionna and Cake had been told about him last night, and had both seemed eager to meet him. Marshall Lee had been kept in the dark, since knowing him, he'd do nothing but try to scare or attack the unsuspecting teen.   
  
 _'That vampire is nothing but trouble.'_ The prince thought to himself, as Fionna chatted with Cake, before turning to him with a determined expression plastered on her face. "Can I borrow a Flame-resistant suit?" She asked, as the prince sipped away at his tea in a calm fashion. "I want to meet him, I want to meet the only other human here in Aaa."   
  
"He'll be fine Fionna, there is no need to go after him."   
  
This did nothing to stop her determination, as the young blond slammed her hands onto the dinning room table once more, ignoring the way it echoed all around them. "You don't understand Gumball," she began, frowning deeply at the prince. "This is the only human I'm ever going to meet, I want to see him before he leaves for another adventure. Everyone knows that travellers don't stay in one spot for long." Placing his cup down, the prince turned to face Fionna with a calm a reassuring smile on his face, causing the young girl to tense at the sight. "Don't you worry about a thing Fionna," Gumball said with a soft chuckle, as Cake sat herself back down in her seat, watching the prince intensely to see how he would handle the situation. "He has yet to explore all of Aaa, and he is staying here in my palace in the meantime. You'll see him eventually, so do try not to rush him. He tends to get shy and the last thing we want is to frighten him away."   
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"Fionna, Gumball is right," Cake began, stretching her arms to wrap them around her, gently pushing her down to sit, before pushing her cup of tea towards her. "The boy isn't going anywhere, and you two might bump into each other eventually. So give him time to spend with the Flame prince, and then you can go meet him." Fionna was opposed to the idea at first, but after glancing at the reassuring smiles that the prince and Cake sent her, she heaved a deep sigh in defeat and nodded. "Fine... But I'm only doing this until he's done hanging out with the Flame prince. After that, I'm going to go meet him."   
  
"Good girl, and maybe the two of you can-"   
  
"Cake, no."   
  
As the two girls began to chat about something different, prince Gumball turned his attention towards the window. The sky was now painted a lovely red-orange, as the stars prepared themselves, ready to appear and fill the night sky beautifully. The young prince's mind wondered off, tuning out the conversation Fionna was having with Cake, as he thought back to this morning and the time he had spent with (y/n).   
  
 _'I hope it doesn't get too late for you (y/n),'_ the prince thought, before lifting his cup to take another sip of his tea. _'Or you might have to stay at the Fire kingdom a lot longer than intended...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like spending the day with the flame prince, talking about adventures and teaching the handsome flame man to speak english... Hopefully that won't affect the timeline.

The fire lion cubs all purred and gazed up at (y/n) with wide eyes, each one filled with wonder as the young teen began to finish up his tale. Flame prince smiled at the sight, the way his fire lions and their cubs all purred in joy, enjoying the presence of the young male and the way he spoke in such a soft and kind tune with them. He had his translator of sorts on, speaking to them in their tongue without a single problem.

"The way the ice beast came at us was incredible!" (Y/n) exclaimed, glancing around at all the eyes that gazed up at him with amazed expressions. "He kept attacking one by one, but my friend Finn was able to block each and every single attack. While he distracted the ice beast, I pulled out my flame sword and..." Reaching into his backpack, (y/n) quickly pulled out a small piece of coal with what appeared to be fire markings on it. "Swish! I attacked it!" In that moment he activated his fire sword, causing the fire lions to gasp in shock, as he swung it ones to prove his point. "The ice beast melted in seconds, saving the cotton babies from being frozen into mini ice cubes for a decoration."

The lions all purred and meowed loudly, cuddling up to the young teen to show their appreciation. (Y/n) let out a soft chuckle, lifting his blue coated hand to pet them freely. Flambo had taught him how to chant and produce a fire-resistant layer of protection on his own skin, that way, he can enter the fire kingdom and just about anywhere without getting burned to a crisp or losing precious air. This was a much better method than his and his mother's home-made, flame resistance potion, which did basically the same thing but dehydrated them in just a couple of hours. 

(Y/n) lifted his head at the sound of clapping, surprised to see Flame prince with a smile on his face. "You've been everywhere man, it's amazing. This Finn friend of yours sounds cool, you two must have been close." He commented, as (y/n) smiled back at him. Arriving at the fire kingdom, he hadn't expected Flame prince to be waiting for him, along with all the fire lions and cubs standing all around him. He had even forgiven the young teen for being late, and had offered his kingdom to him, much like Prince gumball had. Flame prince was different from Flame princess in many ways, the first being their personalities. He was right to assume that the prince was calm and composed, only losing his cool when one of his own was in harms way. He was also very interested in learning as much as he could, asking question upon question about (y/n)'s devices as well as his ability to chant a fire spell through his normal tongue. It wasn't that (y/n) hated Flame princess, the opposite really, he adored her to bits, it was just that the way the Flame prince treated him as though he himself were royalty made him feel special. He was never treated as royalty, mostly because people feared his vast knowledge of certain things or they just saw him as nothing but a harmless and weak younger brother. And when people found out that he was the son of Death, they feared that he was cruel or even obnoxious, since they assumed that anyone with that sort of power would be. He didn't know what sort of reputation his step-dad had, but they could rest assure he was not obnoxious or cruel, heck he cried when he trips over a ladybug and realizes he could of killed it. 

"Thank you my prince," (y/n) thanked, standing up from his seat and sending the prince a deep bow. "I'm honoured to hear that you enjoyed my tales."

"Your stories were unlike anything I've ever heard of before, not even the books at the library are that interesting. Well, he ones that I can hold and won't burn at least, but that's not the point." He began. "How you managed to do so many things, make so many friends and learn so much is incredible!" The prince complimented, walking up to him with bright, crimson eyes full of wonder. "I wish I had that ability... I was raised by my fire lion pride, and being a fire elemental sort of makes it hard for me to talk to others and make friends, I talk to Fiona and Cake from time to time but, that's just about it for me, I guess." The prince's face held a saddened expression, as he thought back to his past. (Y/n) couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, he had nothing but his pride and the very few citizens of the fire kingdom. Was his relationship with prince Gumball as bad and rocky as Flame princess and princess Bubblegum's? The two were different yet the very same as their female counterparts, so maybe their relationship was better than that. ' _Now that I think about it,_ ' (y/n) thought to himself. ' _I wonder how prince Gumball and Marceline's male counterpart get along. Well, I hope... I don't really want to step on any land mines..._ '

A fire lion cub began to purr loudly, capturing both teens' attention as they turned to glance at the young cup. It was the same one that (y/n) had saved in the woods, purring loudly and rubbing its head affectionately against the shorter teen's leg, causing him to giggle at the strange and ticklish sensation. "He seems to really like you." The prince said with a smile, leaning down to pick up the small cub in his large hands. The young traveller couldn't help but blush at the adorable sight, the prince held the cub with such gentleness, rubbing his head against the cub as the cub did the same. He wasn't used to seeing such a sight, since Flame princess was too busy with her kingdom to be affectionate with anyone. She was a little affectionate with Finn from what he had heard and seen, but other than that she was too rough, even when he used the fire spell she was too rough with her hugs or hand holding. Placing the lion cub down, the prince was confused with one of the fire lions walked up to him and nudged his arms with the top of his head. "Is something wrong?" He asked, turning to face the fire lion as (y/n) knelt down and was tackled to the ground by a bunch of purring cubs. They all began to lick and snuggle the traveller, causing him to giggle as he returned the affection. They were much kinder than Flambo or any of the others in Flame princess' kingdom, they liked him and actually wanted him there. Flame princess, her aunt and younger siblings are the only ones that actually liked him, the rest in the fire kingdom, especially Flame princess' older brother, hated him. They said he was a do-gooder, wanting to bring the fire kingdom down and destroy it. He had been bullied by many, and was even accused of working as a spy for princess Bubblegum. It would have continued, if Death hadn't been informed. He had gone up to the fire kingdom and told them his good friend Hudson would gladly take their souls for the Nightosphere if they continued.  
  
Sometimes he really couldn't help but love the man, he really was a great father to (y/n), even if the teen had trouble saying it out loud. 

Turning around, the prince couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of (y/n) covered in nothing but cuddly, purring cubs. "Sorry about that," he apologized, gently pushing the cubs off to the side as he helped the young teen stand. "They really seem to like you, it'll be sad to see you go." Dusting himself off, the (h/c) haired male turned to stare at him in confusion. "Wait, what time is it? If I may ask?"

"Ah, one of the fire lions told me that it's gotten late, and that it'd be best if you left early before it gets any darker." He informed, watching as the shorter male's eyes went from confusion to shock in a split second. "Oh my glob! I was supposed to be at the castle before it got too late!"

This outburst only seemed to confuse Flame prince, as he sent (y/n) a confused look. "The castle?" He asked, causing the shorter of the two to send him a nod. "Yes, prince Gumball offered to let me stay at his castle for the time being until I find my own place. I don't want to arrive too late, it would be rude of me."

' _He's staying with prince Gumball?_ ' Flame prince though, giving the teen a swift nod in understanding. Prince Gumball was a good host, so it was obvious why (y/n) would want to go back, Gumball tended to worry about people, especially those he got along with. Spending his time with the traveller, he had come to really enjoy his company, which was something since he often had trouble not only trying to communicate with others, but also finding out ways to spend time with them without them fearing his touch or assuming he'd burn just about anything. The only people that actually talked to him on occasion were prince Gumball, Fionna when she had time and Cake who loved to chat with him and the fire lion cubs, you know, when she wasn't in a bad mood and cautious around him. "I understand." Flame prince said, as he walked (y/n) towards the entrance of the kingdom. "But just to let you know (y/n)," turning towards him, the shorter of the two couldn't help but smile in return at the gentle smile that was sent his way. "You're welcomed here anytime you wish, you may even stay for as long as you'd like." 

At the entrance that connected to the world outside, (y/n) stopped in his tracks and turned to him, as the prince glanced down at him. Kneeling down on one knee, (y/n) bowed his head in respect and placed his right hand over his chest. "Thank you my prince, if you would allow me, I'd like to be your knight." This sudden announcement caused the prince to stare down at the young male in surprise, it was true that he was a prince in his own kingdom, but he had little to no knights or guards at all. Mostly due to the fact that he can handle himself, that and the fact that the fire lions also protected him and the kingdom. This was the first time someone _willingly_ wanted to be his knight. "It would be my honour to not only protect you, your citizens and your kingdom, but also be able to stay by your side to experience new adventures and see great things." This was what Finn had told him to do, what it meant to be a warrior and a hero. (Y/n) would be lying if he said he didn't look up to Finn, being a brave and outgoing warrior at the tender age of 17, it was better than being like him, a shy, and often scared traveller with only a handful of combat knowledge. Finn's adventures seemed much cooler than his own, fighting monsters and saving princesses, it was so much better than hopping from place to place and just spending time getting to know the royalty, receiving gifts and eating tasty treats.

Flame prince had no idea what it was he had to say, so he just smiled and nodded. "You may be my knight, (y/n) the traveller."

Lifting his head, he gazed into Flame prince's eyes and smiled. "I will do my best." He announced, standing up from the ground and quickly dusting his knees. "That was interesting, is it something you do when you travel?" The young prince asked, as the two walked on, making it into the open of the mountain cave of the fire kingdom. The stars had begun to appear, sparkling up above them as they took in a deep breath. Being in the fire kingdom was great and all, but nothing was better than receiving fresh air from the outside every now and then, Flame prince would agree. "Actually, that was the first time I've ever pledged my loyalty to a prince." (Y/n) confessed, his cheeks glowing a slight rose colour in embarrassment. "It's something that warriors do... They pledge their loyalty to a prince or princess, protecting them and the kingdom from any type of harm." Flame prince sent him a small nod in understanding, his eyes sparkling with deep interest. He had never been told of this sort of thing, but it intrigued him greatly, the things the traveller said and did made him happy, and he hoped he would be able to spend more time with him in the future. "I hope you decide to return, your stories are entertaining and I enjoy your company. You're very kind."

"T-Thank you, my prince." (Y/n) thanked as his blush grew brighter, he wasn't really used to being complimented by people he had just met. Flame prince suddenly stood before him, leaning in close as he began to hum to himself. (Y/n) was just thankful that he still had his fire resistant spell on him, or else he would have gotten too hot near him. "Strange." The prince mumbled, as he lifted his hand to touch (y/n)'s cheek. "I-Is something w-wrong?" The young teen stuttered, his face glowing a brighter red at the sudden touch. The prince hummed once more, poking (y/n)'s cheek once before tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Your face," he mumbled. "It seemed to have gotten brighter, why?"

' _Oh that's right_ ,' (y/n) thought in realization. ' _He doesn't seem to know as much as Flame princess..._ ' But how would he explain it to the prince? He himself had trouble understanding anything, so this was going to be a bit difficult. Maybe prince Gumball could explain it to him, he _was_ Bubblegum's counterpart, so he must be smart. "Um, I don't really know how to explain it... But it sort of, happens?"

Flame prince simply blinked at him, as though silently asking him to explain it to him further. Being raised by fire lions seemed to have made him gain that charm that kittens have, when they want something or when they're extremely curious about. "Uh... I'm sure prince Gumball could explain it better... I'm not really that smart... I'm sorry..."

Flame prince blinked at him once more, watching attentively as (y/n)'s cheeks began to glow more until he was blushing to the very tip of his ears in embarrassment. It was amazing and strange, he's seen Fionna do it from time to time but all she ever told him was that it was called, a 'blush' as she had said. Placing his hand gently against (y/n)'s cheek once more, he hummed and watched with intrigue as the blush grew, tracing the teen's cheek before gracefully moving his fingers to touch the boy's earlobe, which had also become a dark shade of blue thanks to his flame resistant magic. After a few more minutes of doing nothing but staring at him and gently caressing his cheek, Flame prince nodded and allowed his hand to drop, taking a step back from the shorter male. "Alright, I'll ask Gumball." He announced, as determination crossed his face.

The two ended up chatting for a while longer, with Flame prince asking question upon question on how he could say certain things and be able to speak normally with someone. He knew that prince Gumball was pretty smart, but he still hadn't gotten the hang of speaking normally, all he could really do was meow every now and then. He was lucky he was ably to understand and have that very brief conversation with turtle prince that one time at the local library, his translator didn't need to be used that much and it was the first time he was able to talk with someone properly. "You want to... Talk properly and understand others?" (Y/n) asked in slight surprise. Flame prince nodded, glancing up at the sky with a smile. "It'd be nice, especially when I go to those annual prince day meetings. I wouldn't need a translator or anything that Gumball installed on my jewel." Lifting his hand he gently tapped the red ruby on his forehead" (Y/n) hummed in thought, wondering what he could do to help the prince, until an idea popped into his mind. "I've got it!"

Glancing down at his watch that he had gotten from his uncle Prismo, (y/n) pushed a button and activated his green holo screen, which took him to the menu. Flame prince jumped slightly, before moving in closer. He was amazed with the device, wanting to know how he had gotten it and what its purpose was. While the prince examined it, (y/n) was glad that he had such a watch. The memory of when he had first gotten it was a fond one, and the watch had been with him since he was eight. Pressing a few buttons on the screen, he had gotten to a section labelled 'simple wishes' with a button at the bottom. "Ready?" He asked the prince, not once waiting or a response as he pressed the button. "I wish Flame prince could speak properly like me and everyone else in Aaa as a second language, without a translator." 

In that moment, the holo screen beeped, the words PROCESSING WISH appeared as his watch began to work. In that instant a green light began to glow as a small laser aimed at the prince's throat was shot, causing him to gasp and choke a bit before it disappeared. The prince fell to one knee, trying to grasp the situation and take a deep breath, all the while (y/n) began to play with his watch once more. Moving to the translator screen, the young teen turned off his translator before turning his watch off. The prince was confused, unsure about what had just happened as he lifted his head, wondering what it was that (y/n) had just done. Was he attacked? It didn't actually hurt, it just tickled, and it had caught him off guard. A hand extended out to him, as though to help him stand. "Me- hat... happened..." The prince asked, before realizing that he had spoken in a different tongue. 

"There, you can speak non-cat now. You can properly communicate with prince Gumball and Fionna without having to use that translator of yours, I hope this helped you even if just a little." With the smile that (y/n) had sent him, Flame prince felt something in his chest grow warmer, as he tried to give speaking another try. "I... can... communicate?" He asked, as the young traveller sent him a nod. He was actually speaking, this time without having the traveller use his strange device to speak in cat like always. 

It had taken a while for it to completely register in his mind, before his face broke out into a large smile. (Y/n) barely had a second to prepare himself, before he was immediately tackled to the ground by the prince, being held in a tight embrace. He thanked glob that he had decided to keep his fire resistant spell on rather than taking it off, especially since Flame prince had yet to register it in his mind that those who weren't made of fire were easily hurt by his touch. "Thank you, my knight." The prince whispered, tightening his hold on the dumbfounded young teen beneath him. A blush rose to (y/n)'s cheeks, as he inwardly panicked. He had no idea what it was he should or was allowed to do. Should he hug the prince in return? Or should he just lay there and see what happens? Deciding that the former made him seem too familiar with the young prince, (y/n) stayed frozen in his spot, allowing the taller male to hug him for as long as he pleased. "Uh, you're... Welcome, my prince." 

The minutes passed on by, before Flame prince decided that it had been a long enough hug, before he pulled back. He gazed into (y/n)'s eyes, before glancing up at the darkened sky with a small frown. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, and he felt guilty that he had kept the teen there with him longer than he was supposed to stay. "Sorry," he apologized, getting up and quickly extending his hand to help (y/n) stand. The younger of the two took the prince's hand with a smile, thanking him before dusting himself off. "I kept you here for too long, do you want one of my fire lions to take you to the kingdom?"  
  
"Ah, no thank you my prince," (y/n) quickly replied, blushing lightly as he shook his head. "You shouldn't trouble yourself. I can walk back on my own, and it'll help me properly memorize the place like I do with my travels." Flame prince seemed hesitant, opening his mouth as though wanting to say something but then closing it, before heaving what appeared to be a defeated sigh. "Alright, if you say so." He told him, before placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder and smiling. "But don't forget, you're welcomed here any time you want." (Y/n) couldn't help but smile up at the man fondly, nodding his head and thanking him, before walking off and saying his goodbyes to the prince. He hadn't expected the teen to be as kind and soft as he was, sure he was a bit of a klutz every now and then, bumping into things and almost tripping when they were making their way to the entrance, but he made up for all of that with his kind, shy and calm nature. He really was different from flame princess, not that he minded.   
  
Again, he should probably stop comparing the two.   
  
(Y/n) stopped in his tracks, quickly turning to glance over his shoulder with a suspicious expression, he had been walking through the woods and just finished crawling through some bushes when he heard it. Travelling had taught him to enhance his sight and hearing, never to let his guard down no matter what, even more so if he were alone. The rustling he had thought he heard following behind him suddenly stopped, but that wasn't what was causing him to be wary. It was the silhouette of someone, male, floating by and hiding behind a tree in the darkness. "Hmm..." (Y/n) hummed, keeping his eyes on the silhouette for a moment, before turning to walk towards the path that led to the Candy Kingdom. Whoever was following him was probably curious, since he felt no ill intentions coming from them, even if they were acting a little creepy.   
  
The silhouette watched as the mysterious stranger made his way towards the Candy Kingdom, a light hiss passing through their lips as they thought about ways of introducing themselves. They knew prince Gumball was hiding something, and now that they knew, it was time to have a little fun with them.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Flame prince gently pet one of the fire lions that laid next to him on his royal bed, he listened to them purr while his mind wondered off to the young traveller. He was strange, yet kind, very polite and seemed to have a vast knowledge of things and a wisdom that was well beyond his years. Almost like prince Gumball, yet different in every way.   
  
The fire lion purred louder, before adjusting itself on the large bed and falling asleep. Flame prince stayed away, trying to collect his thoughts. As far as he knew, the young traveller was the first to approach him without fear, sure there was Fionna but she still freaked out every now and then. Not to mention that she came with Cake most of the time, and Cake didn't really approve of him for many reasons, like accidentally setting their house on fire, Fionna cutting her long, beautiful blond hair while helping him, and their small fallout with the relationship. Prince Gumball was also pretty wary of him, even if he visited every now and then to make sure he was alright. And everyone else that he met with or talked to tried to avoid him, they didn't want him to get near them for fear of getting burned or set on fire. It wasn't really his fault, he spent most of his life since he was abandoned with the fire lions and the pride, adjusting to society and everyone else is harder than most people thought.   
  
Then there was (y/n) the young traveller that gazed at him with such kindness, it felt as though the two of them had known each other for years now.   
  
(Y/n) was very kind and gentle with him, trying to explain things to him, telling him stories the short while he was there and even going so far as to make it so that he could speak without having to use a translator.   
  
"I hope he decides to come back," Flame prince thought, feeling his eyes grow heavy as sleep washed over him. A yawn escaped him, as he tried to make himself comfortable with his fire lion. "I wanna hear more of his stories and maybe hang out with him, hopefully I didn't scare him off... Hopefully..." With that thought, he slowly drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with the adventures and stories the young traveller shared with him earlier that day.   
  
He could see himself being friends with the teen, and maybe (y/n) felt the same way about him.


	6. Author's note

 

As you all know I loved to write and draw, I love my fanfics and I love the ideas I can put out there for everyone's enjoyment. But lately, I haven't written a single thing, I haven't update a chapter in so long and I haven't been able to get much out there even though I try to motivate myself and get something written.

Before, I would just think "hmm, that's a good idea..." And then I'd pull an Alexander Hamilton and write nonstop. My readers know, I write and write and would often update within days after a first chapter, I was younger then... I'm having issues writing morally in a way. You may think I'm being stupid, but I'm 23 now, no longer that 16 year old idiot that would write and write with no regrets... 

Morally I find it wrong to write a fanfic on a character that's 16 or younger, and yes I can age them up but it's not the same... I've been worried on what I should write and how I should write it... 

Then there are my family issues, and personal issues... I got into a relationship hastily, my first... And I've been messing up and hurting my partner... I want my partner to be happy but not with me... Not with me at all, I want my partner to find someone new and be happy but I don't know how to say anything or how to let them know... And when I tried to 3 different times, it al went wrong and out of guilt and pity I stayed... 

Recently I realized... I don't have to feel sad or pity for my partner... I have to stop, and grow up. I'm a sheltered kid, I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't 420 blaze it mf lol Helen hold my beer or anything like that... I am, though, a lover of Memes, but aside from that, I don't know how to work in a relationship or how to end one or even what to do or with what feelings. I don't now, but this relationship taught me so much.  I need to grow up, I need to work and think about myself, -Positive Vibes- I need to be honest and, as my manager told me, I need to let myself be heard without fear of others feelings if it gets my point across and my feelings are not ignored. 

My partner was great, they were kind and patient, a bit too overwhelming since they were more invested in the relationship than I was, but when it needs to end, it needs to end. 

I'm currently still with this partner as moral support, they have been having many problems within their family and I want them to be okay before I tell them that it's about time we head our separate ways.

As I write this, I wanted to let you all know that I found myself, and I'll keep finding myself just as the reader in this story, I'm hopping from place to place trying to find my true home, and with this I'll give my hand at writing again because I know, I can do it. I can go back to what I love, without remorse or regret. Of course, I'll be aging up the characters to a certain age, but the fanfics will continue.

This will continue.. 

My popular stories WILL continue, and they all have a due date. I can't wait to see you there. Please, leave me a comment to let me know if the stories are worth your time, so I can pour my heart out onto it for you all. 

 **My Human:** April 13th, 2019

 **Immortal Exorcist:**  April 13th, 2019

 **The Traveller:** June 8th, 2019

 **I dare You:** July 13th, 2019

 **Toy Soldier:** June 29th, 2019

 **His Childhood Friend, Saiki's Old Crush:** August 10th, 2019

 **Dekapan's Gift:** April 7th, 2019

 **Too-Matsu Obsessed To Function:** April 20th, 2019

 **South Park X Reader One-Shots:** July 6th, 2019

 **Reset And Save:** July 6th, 2019

 **Technically Husbands:** April 5th, 2019

 **Surviving the Night:** May 26th, 2019

 **Our Love Story:** October 12th, 2019

 **The CEO, The Priest and The Helpless Puppy:** October 25th, 2019

 

I'll see you guys soon...


End file.
